A Midsummer-Night's Dream
by Cowgirl Em
Summary: OKay, this is my first Chapter fic, I hoe it all goes well. S+S and E+T, the class are asked to perform Shakespeare's classic comedy a Midsummer-Night's Dream... guess who's cast as the four lovers???
1. Casting the Class!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does, and I sure don't Own a Midsummer-Night's Dream!! William Shakespeare wrote it, not me! Wah ha!

"A Midsummer-Night's Dream"  
A Fic written by Emily McGorman  
Including some of William Shakespeare's "A Midsummer-Night's Dream"

Part 1 - Casting the class

The new year had started and Sakura and Li were now in the 6th grade! They sat at their desks in the usual place. Sakura sat next to her best friend Madison, Li sat behined Sakura and Eli sat behined Madison. There was a general buzz of classroom chatter and Sakura turned to her friends.

"Who do you think our teacher will be this year?" She asked

"How should I know?" Li scolded "I'm in the same position as you Sakura!"

"Chill out Li!" Madison waved a finger "It was an open question, right Sakura?"

"Right" She grinned and turned back to the front of the class.

They sat breathless as their teacher stepped through the door. She was tall with long flowing red hair and she held a small bag. As she placed it on the table Sakura, Li and Madison gasped.

"Ms. Makenzie?" They chourused

"Who?" Eli looked round in confusion

"She was a teacher for a while last year" Madison smiled

"That's right! I've been transferred back to Readington permanantly" Ms. Makenzie explained

"That's great" Sakura smiled

"She's my favourite teacher!" Madison rested her head on her hands and starred forwards

"Anyhow class, welcome to the new semester. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I will. I have a brilliant idea of what we can do for our first term at school. Since our last play was a brilliant success and it was merely a fairy tale, I think that this time we should try one of William Shakespeare's plays, the play will be A Midsummer-Night's dream. It's one of his comedies" She smiled as the class muttered amongst themselves.

"A comedy?" Sakura repeated

"Right" Eli nodded "It's about four people, three of which are in a complicated love triangle but thanks to the magic of the faries in the wood the triangle is fixed and they find themselves in love, destined if you like" He starred at Madison who nodded in agreement

"What's so funny about that?" Li frowned

"It all depends on how you act it Li" Ms. Makenzie smiled

Li turned away.

"Okay, this time we're going to have a vote on who you think should be the part, but first I'm going to give each of you a copy of the play for you to read through this week, and decide which part you would like" She explained

"Alright" Madison jumped up "Reading!!"

*****

Sakura lay on her bed reading the copy she had been given. 

"Hmmm... 'ill met by moonlight proud Titania' wow, this is a powerfull play" She said to herself

"Whacha doin?" Kero peered over her shoulder

"We're gonna perform Shakespeare, isn't that wild?" Sakura grinned at Kero

"Sure, if you like that sort of thing"

"I think I'd like to be Hermia! She ends up with Lysander but Demetrious loves her... but she doesn't love him... Helena does" Sakura scratched her head in confusion "I wish I understood this better"

"Whatever" Kero fell to the floor.

*****

The next day at school Sakura and Madison walked together. They both held their books to their chest and discussed the parts that they wanted.

"I think I'd like to be Helena" Madison grinned

"That's great Madison! I'd like to be Hermia! We'd be acting alongside each other"

"Hey yeah! But I guess it's up to the voting!" Madison reminded her

They sat at their desks and waited patiently for Ms. Makenzie. Sakura noticed that Li had his head buried in the book as if he couldn't take his eyes off the script. She decided to ask him what part he wanted.

"I'm up for the part of Hermia and Madison wants Helena, what part do you want Li?"

"Oh... um Demetrious" He quickly put his head back in the book

"I'm going for Lysander" Eli winked

"That's great Eli" Sakura smiled

"Oberon" Zakari stuck his head in "That's the fairy king!! Tha role suits me as I know that the faries that live in the bottom of my garden are mischeivious little fellows who-"

"Quiet Zakari" Chelsea shoved him out of the way "I'm going for Titania, the Queen of the faries"

"That's great, you two would be acting partners" Madison pointed out

"Good morning class" Ms. Makenzie bellowed as she entered the room "I see we're all very excited about the play, that's great, I'd hoped you'd have enthusiasm! I'll hand out the paper and the voting shall begin"

The classroom was instantly filled with the sound of pencills scribbling on paper and each child leant over their paper to stop the person next to them looking at their answers, as if it was a test! The bell rang for their luch period and they ran to the front of the class leaving their papers on Ms. Makenzie's desk as they left.

When they got outside Sakura, Madison, Li and Eli decided to talk more about the parts that they wantd and how they connected.

"Well according to the scripts..." Sakura flicked through "Hermia wants to marry Lysander" She pointed to Eli "... but she is betrothed to Demetrius..." She pointed to Li "Who is madly in love with her" She smiled at Li who blushed

"But if you read on" Madison pointed out "Helena goes after Demitrius because she is in love with him, and the faries put a spell on Demetrius so he falls in love with Helena and they end up together!"

"So... Demetrius doesn't end up with Hermia?" Li aksed

"Nope, Hermia is with Lysander eventually and Helena is with Demitrius. That means that if we get the parts we want Li will be with me and Eli will be with you Sakura!" Madison grinned pleased to show off her knowledge of Shakespeare.

Back in the class room, the class figeted waiting to see if they got the parts they opted for.

"First off" Ms. Makenzie started "I would just like to say that this has been very close. But our four lovers will be..."

Madison, Sakura, Li and Eli pushed themselves to the edge of the seat.

"Well, Lysander will be played by Eli Moon!" There was a round of aplause as Eli walked to the front of the class room "Demetrius will be played by... Li Showron!" Another round of aplause as Li strutted to the front.

"Way to go Li!" Sakura shouted

"And now, the part of Hermia goes to... Madison Taylor"

"Oh!" Madison was a little shocked, she stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Last but not least the part of the poor Helena will be played by... Sakura Avalon!!"

"Me?" Sakura stood in shock "Oh wow! I didn't really mind what part I got. Thanks everyone" She joined the others

"This is fantastic casting, that means at the end of the play our two couples will be Sakura and Li along side Madison and Eli" Ms. Makenzie couldn't help but smile as the four children blushed hard "I suggest you organsie some rehersal times on your own"

****

End of Part one! ^_~  
These are probably gonna be really short chapters! But hey, easier to digest like this eh? Look out for the Rehersal in the next Chapter!! ^_~ Please R+R I want to know what people think of my stories!  
Cowgirl Em!!  
cowgirl_em@hotmail.com  
http://ranch.topcities.com 


	2. Rehearsing?

I don't own Cordcaptors - Clamp does, and I don't own A Midsummer-Night's dream, Shakespeare wrote it! Not me okay? Isn't that really obvious though! Geez! _*

"A Midsummer-Night's Dream"  
A Fic written by Emily McGorman  
Including some of William Shakespeare's "A Midsummer-Night's Dream"

Part 2 - Rehersing?

On the way home the four 'lovers' didn't speak a word to each other. They all shared the same thoughts, they were all embarrassed. 

"So... when shall we plan a rehersal?" Sakura tried at the risk of sounding too eager "There's a scene with the four of us in where Helana and Hermia fight... How bout in about an hour ... what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me" Madison blushed

"Sure I'll be up for that" Eli nodded "How bout you Li?"

"Um... I guess so I mean if everyone else is going and everything..."

"So in an hour at my house! Great I'll see you all there then" Sakura rushed off home to hide her embarrassment

The others quickly departed from each other's company. When Li got to his house he opened the book at the scenes he had with Sakura...

"Here's one...

'Enter DEMETRIUS, HELENA following him.  
DEMETRIUS. I love thee not, therefore pursue me not. Where is Lysander and Fair Hermia? The one I'll slay the other slayeth me. Thou told'st me they were stol'n into this wood; Hence! Get thee gone, and follow me no more.  
HELENA. You draw me, you hard hearted adamant!  
DEMETRIUS. Do I entice you? Do I speak you fair? Or, rather do I not in plainest truth tell you that I do not, nor cannot love you?' 

... Man has this guy got the wrong idea! If I had Sakura throwing herself at me like that..." He stopped himself "Did... I just" He shook his head vigorously to clear his thoughts "I'm not thinking straight. Madison said that Demetrius and Helena get together... when does that appen?" He flicked through the book wildly trying to find the 'happy ending'

*****

When everyone had arrived at Sakura's house they began rehearsing their scene. 

"Okay does everyone have the right page? The middle of act 3 scene 2! Got it?" Sakura asked

"Yup" They chorused, not arguing with Sakura apointing herself as the authority.

"Okay then. Do you wanna act it out or just go over lines?" she asked

"Act it definatly, I've been going over my lines all evening! I was so excited! We're finally doing a Shakespearian play" Madison jumped

"Yeah, she has a point. The sooner we get into acting, the better" Eli smiled

"What about you Li?" Sakura turned to him

"Acting sounds good" He sighed and folded his arms.

"Okay then, let's go for it. Eli, you start the scene, you follow me as I walk on stage" Sakura walked on followed by Eli

Eli coughed then delivered the line confidently "Why do you think that I should woo in scorn? Scorn and derision never come in tears; Look when I vow, I weep; and vows so born, How can these things seem scorn to you?"

"He's good" Madison whispered to Li. Li growled behined his teeth.

"Oh wait!" Li sprung up

"Li?" Sakura turned round

"I - I... should be..... - alseep... on the floor - it says so here!" He pointed to the stage directions.

"Oh yeah, sorry Li. Lie down over there" She pointed stage right and Li lay down.

Sakura took a deep breath and assumed the role of Helena "You do advance your cunning more and more, these vows are Hermia's; will you give her o'er? Your vows to her and me put in two scales will even way, and both as light as tales"

"I had no judgment when to her I swore" Eli as Lysander snapped

"Nor none in my mind now you give her o'er" Sakura as Helena folded her arms and turned from Eli

"Demetrius loves her, and he loves not you" Eli shouted

Li blushed as he realised that was his que, he got into character and stretched out, acting as though he was waking up. "... O Helen!..." He starred at Sakura and blushed

"The line Li?" Madison prompted

"I was getting there" Li shook his head "O Helen! goddess, nymph, perfect, divine! To what, my love, shall I compare thine eyne?"

"Oh.." Sakura took a step back in shock. "That was brilliant Li! You almost made me believe you were in love with me!" She laughed and failed to notice Li blushing

"You're right Sakura, I've not seen such brilliant acting before" Eli nodded

"I've gotta go" Li ran out of the house

"That Kid doesn't know how to take a compliment" Kero appeared

"Kero? where did you come from?" Sakura startled

"I was watching yah" He smiled

"Hey Kero!" Madison smiled

"Kero" Eli bowed

"Okay stop that" Kero waved his hands at Eli.

*****

Li ran in confusion back home.

"She knew, I know she did" He screamed to himself as he ran on "It sounded like I meant that... because I did... aargh! I should just go back home!!"

He ran into his house and into his room. He slammed his book bag on the floor, jumped on his bed and buried his face in the pillow. He cried silently into it as the night passed on.

He woke up in the morning with a chill on his back and desparate for air. He lifted his head from the pillow and gasped. "I must have fallen asleep crying" he thought "But, I... never cry" He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed and got ready for school.

****

End of Part 2!!  
I warned you about the piddly chapters! But this is my first Chapter fic, so I'm not sure how much to put in each chapter!! Sorry! Please R+R!!   
Cowgirl Em!!  
cowgirl_em@hotmail.com  
http://ranch.topcities.com 


End file.
